Queen of Hearts
by Nina Keehl
Summary: "Dicen que cuando te enamoras a primera vista, es porque esa persona fue tu amor en otra vida". Arthur comienza a creer que esa absurda superstición es la única opción que puede explicar su inevitable enamoramiento por Guinevere, la camarera del establecimiento que frecuenta. O la reina de corazones, como la llama en sueños.


**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Estoy viendo_** _Merlin_ ** _por tercera vez y no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Aunque me gusta bastante el cierre de la serie (porque no es el final feliz que todos esperamos), fue el preludio perfecto para que renazca la leyenda. Sin embargo, ¡nos dejaron sin nada! Y eso es lo que me pone triste._**

 ** _Así que -en una desesperada necesidad de desahogarme- escribí esto. Espero les guste._**

 _Merlin y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Queen of Hearts**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _There was a time_  
 _I met a girl of a different kind._  
 _We ruled the world,_  
 _I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

—Don't You Worry Child, Swedish House Mafia.

 **.**

 **.**

Debe ser su sonrisa.

No ha visto en su vida sonrisa que se compare a la de ella. Siempre espontánea, envuelta en amabilidad y dulzura. Ella regala despreocupadamente su sonrisa a toda persona que se cruce en su camino, aún a aquellos que no la merecen. Aún a alguien como él.

"¿Tienes algún problema?", preguntó aquella tarde cuando logró escuchar que la muchacha mascullaba entre dientes al alejarse de su mesa. A pesar de la atropellada disculpa que ella soltó, él pudo notar que su ceño se mantenía fruncido como si reprimiera lo que de verdad quería expresar. "No hay nada que odie más que la deshonestidad. ¿Tienes algún problema?", repitió con voz grave, preparado para lo que vendría después: otra disculpa, una sonrisa forzada y la huida cobarde. La gente del servicio en su hogar siempre seguía el mismo patrón de sumiso comportamiento.

Sin embargo, ella lo sorprendió.

"Usted es tan… arrogante y grosero. Sé que es el cliente pero eso no le da derecho a actuar como si fuese, como si tú… ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para actuar de esta forma? ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra? Por Dios, nadie quiere atender tu mesa cada que pisas este lugar. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir por favor y gracias? Eres el ser más altanero. Y das terribles propinas… señor", murmuró al final, como si la suavidad de la última palabra restara el impacto que su discurso había dejado en él.

El rubio boqueó un par de veces al aire sin poder decir palabra alguna, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido justo en ese momento, como si el resto del lugar se hubiese desvanecido y ante sus ojos sólo quedara la imagen de la chica de rizos castaños. Por un instante le pareció ver un bosque rodeándole, más la visión se esfumó antes de que lograra encontrarle un sentido.

"L-Lo siento, yo… Yo no quise ser tan grose-"

"No, yo lo siento", le interrumpió una vez que logró procesar todo lo anterior. Agachó la mirada por un momento y la volvió hacia ella, sin pensar adecuadamente en lo que diría. "No tuve un buen día, soy terrible lidiando con eso y me desquité contigo". Directo como sólo él y sincero como nunca se le dio ser. Ella se quedó muda, posiblemente sorprendida por su disculpa e hizo una extraña mueca, arrugando el ceño y desviando la mirada.

Sabe entonces que él también ha ido en contra del diálogo predeterminado para el momento.

"…Traeré su pedido", anunció finalmente la chica, juntando sus manos tras la espalda.

"Gracias…", murmuró él en un tono bajo, casi incómodo y avergonzado, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la camarera del lugar fuera capaz de escucharle. Sin alejar su vista de ella, logró capturar el momento exacto en el que los labios delgados de la morena se curvearon en una delicada sonrisa, dulce y cálida, haciéndole saber que pueden tener un nuevo comienzo.

Quizá –piensa más tarde, cuando ella se encuentra al otro lado del establecimiento–, es su mirada. ¡Sí! Deben ser sus hermosos marrones ojos, brillantes, fuertes y cargados de una impresionante bondad.

Ella se pasea de un lado a otro con una charola en sus manos llevando pedidos y recogiendo sobras, limpiando mesas con el trapo que cuelga del delantal de su cintura y soportando desdenes con absoluta humildad. Le gusta mirarla, admirar la perseverancia de la chica y su paciencia para soportar a la gente que no merece su gentileza.

Le gusta mirarla, y sobre todo, le gusta que ella lo mire de vuelta.

— Tu carta se ha caído. —murmura cuando se inclina a dejar el pedido que ha hecho. El rubio sonríe burlonamente y alza la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Acaso estás observándome?—La sonrisa del rubio se acentúa ante la expresión de la joven.

— No, yo no… ¿Por qué estaría observándote?—La morena rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido, acciones que sólo aumentan puntos a la teoría del muchacho de que la ha puesto nerviosa. Sin poder evitarlo, él sonríe ampliamente satisfecho con la situación. — Mi padre jugaba cartas, así que sólo llamaron mi atención. —aclara ella tratando de recuperar la compostura. — Fuera de eso, créeme que no hay nada impresionante para observar.

Automáticamente la sonrisa del rubio se esfuma así como lo hace la chica, quien no pierde tiempo del pequeño desliz de su cliente para alejarse de su mesa con rapidez.

— ¿Qué? No, espera… _¡Guinevere!_ —exclama, girándose sobre la silla para verla marchar.

— Tengo mesas que atender, _Arthur._ No molestes. —responde al tiempo que apresura el paso y se adentra al cuarto de cocina, dejando al joven cliente con las palabras en la boca.

Arthur chasquea la lengua ligeramente frustrado y se inclina hacia el suelo para tomar la carta que ha escapado de su baraja minutos atrás. La coloca junto al resto, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de cuál de todas se trataba. Es su carta preferida, su "dama de la suerte" como él le ha nombrado tras ganar repetidas jugadas en el cuartel de la milicia; se trata de nada más y nada menos que la siempre oportuna _Reina de Corazones._

A la semana siguiente vuelve al establecimiento. Si fuera por él, pasaría cada día sentado en la mesa del fondo que está estratégicamente posicionada para observar el lugar por completo, beneficio para él pues no pierde ni por un momento la visión de la joven morena que se mueve a prisa de una mesa hacia otra. Está consciente que mirarla, escuchar su voz y recibir su sonrisa, aún sea por breves momentos, es todo lo que necesita para expulsar el malestar que la reciente discusión con su capitán de escuadrón –y padre– le ha dejado en el último par de días.

Sin embargo, esta tarde es diferente y se debe a que no logra encontrar a la joven camarera en cada rincón del lugar al que sus ojos se dirigen.

Impulsivo como sólo él, se levanta de su asiento con la intención de ir directo en búsqueda del encargado para preguntar –sin demasiada discreción, cabe decir– dónde se encuentra Guinevere, la joven de rizos castaños por la que soporta la mala comida del lugar. Teme que no trabaje más en el establecimiento, teme que no tenga contacto alguno para poder localizarla, que se ha ido de su vida sin una despedida y él no ha hecho nada para evitarlo.

No logra entenderlo, pero hay algo que lo une fuertemente a Guinevere desde la primera vez que la vio.

"Dicen que si te enamoras a primera vista, es porque esa persona fue tu amor en otra vida", él no es creyente de las leyendas o los mitos, mucho menos de las bobas supersticiones que el nuevo asistente asignado para su sección (un muchacho torpe y escuálido) le cuenta con insistencia.

Empero, cuando la chica que ha estado buscando todo ese tiempo sale del sanitario de damas con un bolso colgando de su hombro y su usual cabello atado hacia atrás cayéndole libre por los hombros, Arthur siente la duda invadir su inconsciente. Hay un halo en su belleza que le trae la visión de un majestuoso castillo, un lugar digno de ella para pertenecer.

— ¿Arthur?—Su voz logra recordarle dónde se encuentra realmente. El rubio boquea un par de veces y antes de que pueda decir algo, ella le roba la palabra. — Creí que habías encontrado un lugar mejor para pasar el almuerzo. —Gwen (el diminutivo de su nombre) sonríe ligeramente tras su comentario y camina hacia él.

— ¿Ya no trabajas aquí?—Es lo único que se le ocurre para preguntar tras dar un rápido vistazo a la ropa común que la morena viste, diferente al uniforme y libre del mandil blanco con el que está acostumbrado a verla. Ella ríe.

— ¿Qué? No, sólo ha terminado mi turno. —explica encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Acaso no recuerdas que trabajo sólo medio turno?—cuestiona después, sin que su rostro abandone esa expresión divertida ante la pequeña humillación del rubio.

Porque, en efecto, él sabe que ella sólo trabaja medio turno.

— Cierto, lo olvidé… Ah, yo… No sé dónde traigo la mente estos días. —Arthur da un par de pasos hacia atrás y mueve las manos conforme las incoherentes palabras salen de su boca. Guinevere es consciente de que tiene que usar todo el autocontrol que posee para no echarse a reír justo en ese momento. — Vas a clase por las tardes. Estudias Derecho, lo recuerdo. Debieron golpearme fuerte en el entrenamiento. —añade, forzándose a sonreír. — Quizá debas apresurarte para llegar a tu colegio.

Es justo en ese momento que Guinevere lo nota. No entiende cómo y tampoco desea adentrarse en lo que está fuera de sus límites para explicar, pero hay una señal difusa en la honesta mirada de la chica que le hace creer que ella ha adivinado lo que ocurre con él, al menos, ha adivinado que es algo que le afecta.

— Arthur… ¿Estás bien?—La pregunta de la chica no le sorprende, más eso no evita que se sienta desarmado por completo. Agacha la mirada, frunce el ceño y el recuerdo de la última misión en el escuadrón nubla sus pensamientos.

— No. —responde con sinceridad, como si no pudiera mentir, no a ella.

Guinevere hace una ligera mueca, dudosa de lo que está por hacer, aunque finalmente decide dejar la inseguridad a un lado y extiende su mano hacia el rubio.

— Vayamos a hablar a otro sitio. ¿Te parece?

Él mira la mano de Gwen; sus muñecas son tan delgadas que le sorprende que cargue toda la mañana con un arduo trabajo y tenga la fuerza suficiente para rendir sus clases por la tarde. Hay algo en ella que le hace creer que ha tenido que cargar con situaciones más pesadas pero su espíritu se niega a quebrantarse ante cualquier golpe y se levanta cada día para recordarse que siempre hay esperanza para su vida, regalando un poco de su fuerza a personas como él.

— ¿No llegarás tarde a tu clase?

Ella rueda los ojos.

— Podré con eso. —Es toda su respuesta.

Cuando Arthur toma su mano y ella lo guía con firmeza hacia la salida, no puede evitar pensar en lo agradecido que está con la maravillosa casualidad de conocerla. Es fuerte, puede sentirlo en el agarre firme de su mano sobre la de él; parece una soga a la que se ata para escapar de las arenas movedizas, un fuerte apoyo que no encontrará en nadie más. Noble, leal y sabia… La vida se ha encargado de dotarla de cualidades que ella decide utilizar para el bienestar de la gente que la rodea, justo como lo hace en ese momento con él.

Arthur cree que Guinevere podría incluso reinar una nación.

Sí, quizá sea esa la razón por la que está cayendo inevitablemente enamorado de esa muchacha. Son las cualidades que la hacen ser quién es y a las que él se ha rendido sin siquiera pelear.

Pero al final de la tarde, cuando la noche cubre las frías calles de Londres y él se inclina hacia ella tomando sus mejillas y atrapando sus labios contra los suyos, realmente ya no parece tan importante la razón por la que –ahora lo sabe– se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Lo único que realmente cuenta en ese momento es que no quiere separarse de Guinevere.

Hay algo que inquieta su alma, como si Arthur conociera perfectamente lo que se siente ser apartado de ella. Es una angustia tan real que cree que ya la ha padecido anteriormente.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos cruzan la pequeña sala del departamento de la chica y entre besos y caricias tropiezan sobre la cama en la que ella duerme, el joven se obliga a concentrarse en el presente; a sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo color canela de Guinevere como si conociera cada rincón de ella desde siglos atrás y ni el tiempo fuera capaz de disminuir la pasión que se enciende en él al tenerla contra su cuerpo. Al tenerla finalmente, disfrutar de cada beso, de la suavidad de su espalda y el aroma dulce que esconde su cuello hasta la curvatura de sus senos. Disfruta de ella con una efusividad que le es correspondida, sus cuerpos han esperado ese encuentro por poco más de un año pero pareciera que sus almas lo han esperado por un milenio entero.

Siente la pausada respiración de Gwen sobre su pecho donde ella dormita tranquilamente y le brinda una serenidad que él nunca antes ha experimentado. No obstante, hay algo que le molesta bajo la pierna, se remueve con cuidado para no despertar a Guinevere y logra sacar la carta de baraja inglesa que –muy seguramente– escapó de su chaqueta momentos atrás. De alguna extraña forma, casi ha adivinado de qué carta se trata y con una sonrisa cargada de añoranza deposita su Reina de Corazones en el buró a un lado de la cama.

Gira precavidamente sobre la cama y rodea con su brazo la cintura de la morena, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. Sin embargo, Arthur no es capaz de dormir, no aún, no cuando su corazón palpita de esa forma y su mente le muestra confusas imágenes de una visión que no entiende.

"¿Y si Merlín tiene razón?", se pregunta cuando mira el rostro de la muchacha que duerme entre sus brazos, recordando la superstición sobre el amor de una vida pasada que el torpe asistente le contó. "¿Y si la amé antes? ¿En una vida que no recuerdo? ¿O fue más de una?". No sabe realmente qué pensar al respecto y suelta un quedo bufido, maldiciendo en su mente al asistente por llenarle la cabeza de tonterías como ésas pues comienza a creerlas más de lo que desea admitir.

¿Y si es esa la verdadera razón detrás de todo su enamoramiento por Guinevere? ¿Es el hecho de que se amaron en otra vida? ¿Qué tan grande es ese amor para necesitar más tiempo? ¿Están destinados a encontrarse en una vida y otra? Pero, ¿por qué razón? Las preguntas no le abandonan, pero lejos de sentirse frustrado, le domina la certeza de que –no importa el pasado o destino–, en ese momento, él está exactamente en el lugar al que pertenece. Se envuelve en la convicción de que si esa vida termina, ella le estará esperando en otra.

Él espera que sea así. _Lo desea_ _con todo su corazón._

Finalmente el cansancio logra vencerlo y en sus sueños un castillo majestuoso le da la bienvenida. Detrás de él ondea una capa escarlata en la que se graba al centro en el dorado más brillante la figura de un dragón. Frente a él, Guinevere le sonríe. No hay mujer más hermosa que ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur sólo recuerda de su sueño que ella vestía un elegante vestido y sus rizos se ocultaban bajo una corona.

Piensa, al despertarla con un camino de besos sobre su espalda, que ella es su verdadera dama de la suerte.

Su Reina de Corazones.

En esta vida y en otra.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Guinevere era parte del destino de Arthur, por tal razón tengo la certeza de que se encontraron en otra vida y volvieron a amarse tanto como en el pasado (por supuesto, Merlín siempre irá en el paquete, como ya vieron)._

 _La inspiración nació de ver -como ya dije- por tercera vez la serie, al tiempo que leía un fic maravilloso del fandom Naruto: "Permite sanar tu corazón", por **Rooss**. Si a alguien le gusta el  SasuSaku, la historia mencionada está altamente recomendada. _

_Algo tenía que hacer en lo que esperamos la película que nos prometieron, aunque a este paso terminaré escribiendo mi propia versión de la era moderna, alv._

 _Espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que la esperanza es lo último que muere. Cuando Albion más lo necesite... **"** Arthur will rise again **".**_

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _paz_. **


End file.
